Balada de amor y muerte
by ximsol182
Summary: Rafe conoce a una joven marimacho que trabaja en una tienda de musica y se enamora. Pero no se atreve a decirle lo que siente por ella, pues teme al rechazo. Pero algo le cambiara la vida para siempre. RafeXPaige y ligero AceXMira y DanXRuno.


**Disclaimer:** Bakugan no es mio

**Pairing: **RafeXPaige

* * *

><p><strong>Balada de amor y muerte<strong>

Un joven peliazul con un corte de pelo infantil de taza iba caminando feliz después de comprar un refresco. El vaso estaba muy frio y se empañaba, pero el dibujaba corazones en la superficie del vaso. No veía nada más, estaba enamorado.

La había visto hace unos minutos. Era una joven de su edad, un poco más alta. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la voz masculina y ronca de ella. Incluso parecía de aguardientosa. Luego se fijó en lo demás, su cabello corto rosado, sus ojos dorados llenos de determinación, sus grandes pechos y sus brazos musculosos. Era amor a primera vista. Romántico y soñador, como él era, empezó a imaginar las bellas cosas que pasarían juntos si se conocieran, las cosas que harían. Él era pequeño, débil, flaco y sus ojos morados grandes estaban llenos de inseguridad y sueños. Eran diferentes a los de ella. Eran diferentes y ese chico, Rafe, sabía que los opuestos se atraían. Formarían una pareja casi perfecta.

Seguía suspirando cuando la oyó marcharse. Rafe despertó y la siguió. La chica se puso una gorra y una insignia y entró a un lugar que decía "Lyrical". Así supo que trabajaba en una tienda de música y que su nombre era Paige.

Inseguro, Rafe entró. El lugar se veía lleno de gente. Había una chica peliazul de dos colas discutiendo con su novio, un castaño, acerca de los discos que llevarían. La chica quería pop mientras que el chico quería rock. Por ahí se veía a un chico rubio con puntas rojas disputándose con un joven peliblanco alemán por un disco de música clásica. Un chico con grandes patillas oía "Funky Town" a todo volumen, siendo noqueado por un chico peliverde, quien se veía muy irritado.

El peliazul iba caminando por el corredor de CDs y beats. Habian I-Pods y otras novedades, pero el solo veia a la "hermosa" cajera. En eso tropezó con una pareja que iba caminando. Iban comiendo un helado pero la cabeza de Rafe impactó con el cono, yendo a caer en el vestido de la chica pelinaranja. Su pareja era el peliverde enojado de hace un rato.

"Oye! Mas cuidado por donde caminas!"

"Lo siento, no volverá a pasar"

"Claro, porque yo me encargaré" dijo el peliverde dandole al menor un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo mandó volando e impactó con la caja registradora.

"Ace! No debiste haber hecho eso!"

"Lo siento, Mira. Pero es que te amo y no iba a permitir que te hagan daño"

"Solo fue un accidente" suspiró la tal Mira

En otro lado, Rafe trató de incorporarse cuando fue ayudado por unos brazos fuertes. Era la cajera, la chica de cabello rosado. Era Paige.

El chico solo pudo sonrojarse y hacer una risita nerviosa.

"Esos chicos son unos bravucones…Te encuentras bien?"

"Si...gracias…" murmuró el peliazul, apenado de hablar mas

"Te he visto merodear por el lugar..."

Rafe se sonrojó violentamente. Es que ella lo había descubierto?

"No...bueno…yo"

La pelirosada sonrió, enseñando sus brazos musculosos

"Soy la mejor trabajadora de esta tienda y debo ayudar a los clientes en todo. Apuesto a que estabas buscando algo. Que se te ofrece?"

Rafe dió un suspiro de alivio. Menos mal ella no se habia dado cuenta

"Vine…a descargar unas canciones en mi I-Pod"

La pelirosada dio una risotada que a varios de los clientes les pareció masculina y molesta pero a Rafe le pareció un encanto.

"Pues viniste al lugar indicado! Aquí puedes descargar canciones buenas sin que se metan virus. Que Ares ni I-Tunes! Este es EL lugar!"

Ambos estuvieron riendo mientras ella le descargaba una canción de Mecano que él había pedido. Finalmente se despidió y se marchó. Había sido un buen acercamiento para Rafe. Quería volver y verla, pero habría que esperar al otro día.

Así estuvieron por mucho tiempo. El venia a verla con la excusa de descargar una canción y se quedaban charlando hasta que la canción terminaba de descargarse (y tardaba mucho porque había que liberarla de virus y Paige se encerraba en un cuarto para "hacer algo especial con las canciones"). Incluso había veces en las que Rafe llegó a ver un destello en los ojos de Paige, pero siempre pensó que eran alucinaciones. Pero no le dijo lo que sentía por ella. Tenía demasiado miedo al rechazo.

Luego de medio año de conversaciones casuales y descargas en el I-Pod de Rafe (quien nunca oía las canciones), el decidió declarársele. Se preparó mucho y llegó hasta Lyrical. Se sorprendió de ver que Paige no estaba en su puesto en la caja. Ahora estaba la suplente, Julie.

"Hola, Rafe!" saludó Julie, un poco triste, pero sin dejar su contagioso animo

"Hola, Julie. Has visto a Paige? Debo decirle algo"

La morena lo miró, sorprendida.

"Qué? No lo sabes?"

"Que cosa?"

"Paige ya no trabaja aquí"

Un shock corrió por la espalda del peliazul

"Pero cómo? Donde esta? Donde la encuentro"

La morena lo vio con una sonrisa triste y luego habló

"Paige se dirigía al trabajo esta mañana. Iba cruzando la calle y la atropelló un camión"

Un mar de escalofrios reorrieron el cuerpo de Rafe. No pudo abrir la boca ni lamentarse. Julie seguía hablando

"La operaron, pero ya era tarde. Su cuerpo será velado esta noche. Si quieres puedes..."

Pero Julie no pudo continuar, porque Rafe salió corriendo de ahi. Lagrimas de desesperación y tristeza corrían por su cara, pero desaparecían rápidamente, por la velocidad la que iba. Finalmente llegó a su departamento y lloró amargamente. Lo único que le quedaba de ella eran las canciones en el I-Pod.

Tumbado en el piso de su cama, se dedicó a oír las canciones que Paige le había descargado en su I-Pod.

_La cara vista es un anuncio de signal  
>La cara oculta es la resulta<br>de mi idea genial de echarte  
>Me cuesta tanto olvidarte<br>Me cuesta tanto..._

_Olvidarte me cuesta tanto_  
><em>olvidar quince mil encantos es<em>  
><em>mucha sensatez<em>

En eso, la canción se detuvo y empezó a oír voces, una voz femenina conocida. Una voz grave le estaba hablando a través de los audífonos. Parecía que Paige había dejado un mensaje en la canción. La primera canción que habia descargado Rafe el dia en el que conoció a Paige.

_"Hola, Rafe…No nací ayer. Sé que no viniste a descargar canciones. Sabes? Yo también me fije en ti en la tienda de refrescos. Me gustan los chicos como tú, que parezcan inocentes aunque no lo sean. Esa actitud de no romper un plato es sexy. Eres sexy, Rafe"_

El joven peliazul dio un respingo. Siguió oyendo las canciones, una por una, hasta que anocheció. Cada una tenía un mensaje de Paige.

_""Tu actitud me agrada. Supongo que eres muy tímido. Me gustaría salir contigo, pero no sé cómo decírtelo. Aunque tengo una actitud fuerte, soy pésima en cuestiones de amor, sabes?"_

Lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del chico. "Por qué? Por qué a mí? Por qué a ella? Por qué no escuche estos mensajes antes?"

_"Soy demasiado tímida para pedirte que salgas conmigo. Podrías hacerlo tú? Si escuchas este mensaje, espero que entiendas"_

_"Rafe…han pasado 4 semanas. Es que todo es una ilusión y no te gusto?"_

_"Sabes qué? Creo que tú simplemente descargas tu I-Pod y ni siquiera oyes mis mensajes. Que tonta he sido. Que tontos hemos sido los dos. Mañana iré a ti y me declarare. Es lo que debimos hacer antes. Te amo"_

Rafe huyó. Bruscamente se quitó los audífonos,. Necesitaba aire. Por qué había sido tan idiota? Llorando de desesperación abrió las ventanas, dejando que el viento lo roce. Estaba lloviendo, como su corazón vacío. Entonces un pensamiento horrible le vino a la mente, una sonrisa retorcida.

"Ahora es mi turno que yo me declare a ti, Paige"

Tomo el I-Pod, oyendo ese ultimó "Te amo" una y otra vez, como un mantra, una melodía. Luego se dejó caer al vacío y dejo de llorar, oír, sufrir.

_**FIN  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Mi primer fic PaigeXRafe! Ojala los pocos que vean esto se sientan tan tristes como yo, despues de ver el final d este fic. Y si, Rafe, eres un idiota por dejar pasar el tiempo. La cancion es "Me cuesta tanto olvidarte" de Mecano.

Reviews, please?


End file.
